


Always

by MelyndaR



Series: Broken Together [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: Peggy's not sure how she ended up right here, but she's pretty sure that she doesn't want to leave, even if her transfer back to New York has been approved.





	Always

It feels like guilt. It feels like Glory. It’s Heaven and earth, breath and death, all at once. Larger hands, long and gentle –  _always, always caring, and that’ll never change (only, this could change everything)._ Smaller hands, smaller than her own –  _surprisingly commanding here, in this moment that somehow exists outside of who their guest feels she should be._

_A guest… more like an intruder. This shouldn’t have anything to do with her – it’s supposed to be theirs, and only theirs. She shouldn’t… she shouldn’t be here, she shouldn’t be doing this, and she should leave._

“I should go,” she manages to gasp out, and the words don’t even sound like her own.

But she’s laying gently between them on the bed, incapable of extracting herself unless they let her, or unless she’s willing to hurt them trying –  _did they know that; did they do that on purpose?_ The larger hands are on her hips, and he’s doing things that put her in mind of Heaven again. The smaller hands that had been ghosting along the planes of her chest, her shoulders… they come up to caress her cheeks, and a deceptively meek voice –  _the other woman knows better than that, knows that she is absolutely queen here_  – whispers into her neck, “Please stay.”

So, she does. Trembling and overcome with far too many things to name, she relaxes back into the bed, and, with two simple words, she stays.  _Maybe it’s weakness, maybe it’s a strength that she didn’t know she possessed, but she can’t bear to leave them._

She runs a hand into the man’s hair, carding through dark strands that are far from perfectly placed at the moment – _though they will be before he’s willing to step outside of this room again._ Her other arm curls around the woman’s shoulders –  _small, so deceptively small, the little minx_ – and she kisses, without caring where her lips land –  _forehead,_ she suspects, given the way they are positioned, the feel of the skin beneath her mouth.

Then the man moves, rising onto his palms to hover over both women, and her hand falls languidly from his hair to his bare chest and stays there. She’s seen him with love in his eyes before – oh so often, for the woman she now holds at her side – but the breathtaking thing for her is that he’s looking at them  _both_ like that now. She is seized with the feeling of  _not belonging_ again, but at the same time she knows suddenly that she will  _never_ willingly be moved from this spot, from this moment.

They know her better than she’d like to admit, though, and they sense her thoughts before she says the words –  _she’s not sure she_ could  _say them again, anyway_.

The woman kisses her shoulder, languid and loving, and murmurs again –  _she knows it’s unnecessary, doesn’t she? Knows that the “guest” isn’t going anywhere_ – “Please stay.”

The man lowers himself on his arms until their bodies are pressed together –  _and this is nothing at all like the last time that happened, but somehow that’s okay_ – and kisses her fully on the mouth nearly before she knew it was going to happen. It’s not the first time it’s happened since they all ended up in here –  _how did that happen, again? Oh, well… probably blame the minx… thank the minx, more like_ – nor is it likely to be the last. She can taste him, and the other woman, and sweat, and sex, and even herself, but for all that she tastes, it’s what she  _feels_ from him that she can’t get over.

 _Gentleness, kindness, love, longing, lust…_ all of it and so much more – both of them are surrounding her with it, the emotions as present and as real as their physical movements are.

A hairsbreadth away from her lips, he repeats, “Please stay,” and it’s different then when the woman says it.  _He’s actually unsure, isn’t he? He thinks it’s an actual request, that there’s an actual chance she might leave._ He doesn’t understand how helpless she is against them, how hopelessly, completely she loves them no matter how much she is wary of labeling all these emotions with such a simple, complicated, four-letter word.

He needs to hear it, the silly, wonderful man. She wraps her arms around his neck, tugging him down for another kiss –  _not as gentle as he is, but not as sure as the minx is, either_  – and when they finally separate, when their lungs scream for air loud enough to be heard, she breaks off the kiss and whispers into the air a word that feels something like a prayer to her.

_“Please stay,” they say?_

With one beside her and the other over her, they are her world, they are all that will  _ever_ matter to her. Helplessly, adoringly, she promises and pleads all at once, “Always.”


End file.
